Transcendent
by fuckyouchad
Summary: The rain will come, and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow, and it is the clouds above them, and it waits behind the star that gives them light. The dark's patience is infinite. Eventually, even stars burn out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Blood pooling around his mouth, he fell forward, dark eyes losing focus as his life blood fell onto the ground. His body bruised and battered from the previous battle. There was nothing in him more to give, he had had it all…..only to lose it all. Through the blood filling every inch your mouth you turn your head up, and give a genuine smile to the person above you.

"_At long last…...it's over."_

This boy, no this man in front of him, this man with the pink hair, he truly reminded him of himself when he was younger, before he was cursed. Of truly better days. For a second he remembers, two laughing children hair colored blonde and lavender, whiskered cheeks and bright blue eyes. A women, lavender hair, with a gentle lavender face and eyes. His heart swelled with emotion. She screamed of ethereal beauty, a worthy wife for a man such as himself. Meeting eyes, she nods to you, tears coming to her own eyes.  
Then they all appear around you once again; a tall man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a medium sized woman, with bright red hair and clear violet eyes tearful smiles on both of their faces. A man and woman, one with hair so white and spiky, and his horned hitaite, there were tears in this man's eyes, the prodigal son was finally coming home, at long last his beloved student had come to join them in eternal rest, a freedom from the burdens that had come to haunt him all throughout his life. At long last, Namikaze Naruto otherwise known as Zeref, had died.

0o0o

You flex your fingers, first your pinkies, then your index finger, and then your thumb. You roll your neck, feel then tension in it crack, then you move your legs too, you slowly stand up.

You don't remember much, but with slowly growing alarm you notice the absence of the voices, for the first time in so long your mind is clear, not being tormented by them. But with the absence of the voices comes the crushing reality of everything you have done. You hear footsteps, you don't know who it is, until you feel her presence, you haven't felt it in how long again? 2500 hundred years.

You turn to face her, and you worry because you remember what love feels like, but you cant feel anything, its almost as if the hole in your chest has stayed that way. You begin to tear up as the realization of whats going to happen.  
And she reaches out to touch you, and something inside of your chest blooms once more, the very nature around you reacts in joy at the return of its long lost sage.  
Soon two young children run into the room too, and everything is fine. You kiss them both and lifts them up on your shoulder. Soon there is no room anymore, you are surrounded by all of your friends, all of the people who time left behind. It seems that at long last, you are home.

As you step out of the room, to the awaiting adoration of your people you know its true, at long last as you step toward this new future, your form melding into light as the soul of Konohagakure screams in joy, because after 2000 years, their beloved leader had returned to them at last.

The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies its weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back.

Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars."


	2. Prologue Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The dark is generous, and it is patient.

It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice, that drips contempt into compassion, that poisons love with grains of doubt.

The dark can be patient, because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout.

The rain will come, and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow, and it is the clouds above them, and it waits behind the star that gives them light.

The dark's patience is infinite.

Eventually, even stars burn out.

Time, what was time? Was it a currency of sorts? Some have many while others have none. There are those that work and retire early and live the rest of the lives in comfort never worrying. Or there are those who accomplish their task and live the rest of their lives with no purpose, but the ever gnawing guilt, that despite everything they did, they still could have done better.

It was no different for Uzumaki Naruto, he had been here for so long they days had blended into one, there was the night where he dreamed of things that brought his heart to swell. Then he wakes back up to the crushing reality that once again…..it was just a dream. Then you do anything to pass the time, money is of no concern, being alive for a couple of centuries guarantees you will always be financially stable.

With a sigh he exits his house and leaves for the market. He would have to find another way to kill the time again.

He walked, the world oblivious to his pain, and deep down he would admit he resented them from that.

_**Why not conquer the land? Show them what a true God of Ishgar could do?**_

And there was this damn voice that had showed up about 300 years ago, had just started whispering to him, there were even nights when he had nightmares. Naruto could sense the dark was preparing for something, being alive for so long had led him to sense when either side was planning something. The Dragon Wars were still raging, but he had heard of a new upstart wizard that was killing dragons off 1 by 1. He had met him before, a gentle man, he said he only wants to protect what was precious to him, he met the man's wife and daughter. However when he tried to probe the future of this man, all he sees are dark clouds. Today however he was going to meet with another colleague of his, another man who had been cursed to the same fate; Uchiha Sasuke.

Like him, Sasuke too had been cursed with immortality, doomed to walk the world until the day time ended, or someone strong enough arose in order to kill him. Naruto scoffed, as if that would ever happen, he and Sasuke had become literal gods in terms of power. Not to mention magic was only ½ as strong as chakra.

He was brought out of his musings when he came to Sasuke's door, or as he called himself now; Zeref.

This is just a prologue of the new chapter, so ya ill update full chapter on friday prob


End file.
